The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. The proliferation of local, regional, and global networks, such as the Internet, has made available to users a vast sea of information. These networking technologies have expanded to increasingly include wireless and mobile technologies. Through these networks, messaging information can be transferred between desktop systems, wireless systems, mobile systems, etc. For example, multimedia messaging information available via the Internet can now be transferred between mobile wireless units, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. Multimedia messaging information may also be transferred between mobile units and email servers.
One such technology facilitating the transfer of Internet content to and from wireless devices is the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP), which integrates the Internet and other networks with wireless network platforms. Generally, WAP is a set of protocols that accounts for characteristics and functionality of both Internet standards and standards for wireless services. It is independent of wireless network standards, and is designed as an open standard. WAP bridges the gap between the wireline Internet paradigm and the wireless domain, which allows wireless device users to enjoy the benefits of the Internet across both platforms.
Second generation wireless service, often referred to as 2G wireless service, is a current wireless service based on circuit-switched technology. 2G systems, such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) and Personal Communications Services (PCS), use digital radio technology for improved quality and a broader range of services over first generation mobile technologies. 3G, or third generation, refers to a set of digital technologies that promises improvements in capacity, speed, and efficiency by deploying new packet-based transmission methodologies between terminals and the network. Users of 3G devices and networks will have access to multimedia services such as video-on-demand, video conferencing, fast WEB access and file transfer.
The demand for multimedia messaging between mobile terminals and between mobile wireless devices and internet-connected devices is increasing. It is often desirable or necessary to operate two or more messaging systems within one operator network. The two or mores messaging systems may include messaging systems of one vendor, or the messaging systems of several vendors. The present mobile communication standards, such as those disseminated by the WAP forum and 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), lack the option of supporting several messaging systems in one operator network.
There is a need in the communications industry for a system and method providing a standardized approach to facilitate the operation of multiple messaging systems in an operator network. There exists a further need for such a system and method that is capable of supporting legacy mobile terminals that do not comply with newer standardized solutions. The present invention provides a solution to these and other shortcomings of the prior art, and offers additional advantages over the prior art.